


Like a walk in the park

by Falconette



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, First Time, NSFW, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, dry hump, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: You and Haruka in a new relationship. A one-sitting one-shot. Getting down to business real fast.





	Like a walk in the park

**Like a walk in the park**

Dating Haruka was becoming frustrating. I though the difficult part would be getting him to finally ask me out after two months of giving him all the right signals, but when kissing was all we did after the following two months, I figured it was up to me to take the initiative.

So, while we were on one of our park strolls around a lake (even subconsciously, Haruka always chose to be near water), I took him by the hand and steered off the well-lit path and sneaked amid trees. He made a surprised noise but let me lead through ankle deep grass that was allowed to grow thick and fragrant deeper into park grounds. When I reckoned we have moved far enough from prying eyes, I picked the thickest tree trunk, took him around and pressed his back against the tree bark.

Haruka didn’t protest, only looked at me with that blank, unreadable expression that could have been anything from disinterest to anticipation, but I decided to take my chances. I leaned in and kissed him lightly, nothing we haven’t done before, getting used to the feel of him and the way he kissed me back. He was never pushy, taking only as much as I gave him and, while that was undeniably polite and unobtrusive, it left me wondering if he had any will and needs of his own.

I surely did.

I leaned more of my weight onto him, letting him feel the softness of my breasts against his chest, noticing when he swallowed nervously in between kisses but unable to tell whether it was a good or a bad thing. I used my teeth to nibble on his lower lip, putting a little bit more force into the love bite, venting my frustration at his passivity. His hands were on my hips but only perfunctory, I could tell he didn’t feel the curves and the warm body beneath. For all he knew, he could have been holding one of the trees. He didn’t back down, but neither did he show any initiative. It was killing me.

Unsure what to do and afraid that anything more feisty might turn out to be counter productive, I tried gently rubbing my inner thigh against his, engaging into a closer, more intimate embrace. When I reached his crotch, his mouth stopped working and I got a distinct feeling he was struggling not to move away. But I felt it, unmistakably. He was hard.    

I moved my head back to take a look at him and he stared back, his dark, blue eyes big and glossy, almost defiant. No, I couldn’t read them, but there was something very concrete between his legs no one could misinterpret. The notion of having the quiet, aloof Haruka pinned against a tree in the darkest patch of an urban forest with his erection throbbing between us suddenly melted my insides. I pressed against his thigh, molding onto its meaty curve like onto a saddle, savoring the way my clit rubbed against the hard muscle beneath.

He watched me in wonder with his mouth open for couple of moments, before his eyes glazed over and a warm blush spread across his cheeks. He moved his leg to accommodate me further, taking in the build-up of pleasure that was written all over my face. His hands moved up my waist, but now they were really touching me, his fingertips reporting back the sensations of skin texture, shape and body warmth they were encountering. He explored my body slowly and meticulously like it was uncharted territory, and in a way it was for him, mesmerized by me getting pleasure freely from his body.

If someone had told me I would dry hump myself to an orgasm in a public place, I would have thought him mad, but here I was, getting there and not even considering stopping, determined to reach my peak before someone came along and wondered what all the rustling and panting was about. When the strength started leaking from my limbs and the position became too difficult to maintain, Haruka’s hands held me closer to his body, allowing me to apply as much pressure as needed to massage out the climax from between my thighs, choking and pressing my face into his neck in the end, breathing in the sweet aroma of his scent and sweat.

I rested in his arms, wondering whether I should feel ashamed, whether I should just pretend nothing happened and part ways, risking him never calling me again. I waited for his reaction for a minute, then two, in vain. But he made no effort to shift my weight off himself and through layers of our clothes, I could clearly feel his heart still pounding like a drum.

I risked a light stroke across his crotch, again feeling his unrelenting heat. I looked up at his shadowy face, at the open mouth that drew in deep breaths, at the eyes that gleamed with silent anticipation and slowly unzipped his fly. He didn’t stop me. Pulling his pants and boxers down, I grasped his cock, its smooth, hot surface begging to be touched and handled. Despite himself, Haruka sighed in my ear, leaning against me, hiding his face from my view. He didn’t want me watching him while I fondled his erection, trying to guess its size and shape.

My fingers gently caressed the shaft, moving towards the tip and back, tightening my grip until I held him with my thumb massaging the sensitive spot just below its head with each jerk. Haruka gasped, stopped breathing for a moment, then his lips shakily found mine for the first real, hungry kiss while my hands worked on him. I moved slowly, giving him time to adjust to my rhythm that soon became too much for him, so I eased up, only to speed up again. His lips were devouring mine while his sighs indicated how close he was, the sweet torture getting the best of him so easily, so quickly.

Suddenly, one of his hands clasped urgently across mine that was jerking him off to stop me, but it was too late, his body already shaken by unstoppable shudders from deep within his belly. Haruka pressed his forehead against my shoulder and covered the tip of his cock with his other hand, cumming into his fist again and again. When the grasp of his fingers on mine finally loosened, he raised his head and our eyes met through his thick bangs.

“I have to go and clean up.” he mumbled breathlessly, barely comprehensible, and the next second he had already disappeared into darkness in the direction of restrooms. I remained standing there, feeling confused and awkward, my palms still warm from Haruka’s body.

When he didn’t return after awhile, I turned to leave. Somehow, it didn’t surprise me that he had split afterward and I wondered if I’d ever hear from him again when a hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks, almost making me scream. It was Haruka, back from the toilet without me ever hearing him approach.

Without any ado, he stepped into my private space and kissed me. It was not a formal peck, he seemed to continue where we had left off, embracing me and making our two bodies one whole. The most immediate passion had been spent, but what remained was a deep, strong current of affection, a stream of unbottled sensations, a kindled curiosity… and lust.

“I am sorry about…” his voice was barely a whisper. Looking away, he added in a stronger voice, “This is my first time.”   

“T-the…” my hand made couple of characteristic rhythmical motions through the air, my eyebrows raised in a surprise.

Haruka shook his head, his cheeks burning, his eyes fixed on the floor. “Having a girlfriend, making out…” He gave me an askew look, a smile flickering on his lips. “Just before, did you…?”

“Yeah, I did.” It was my turn to blush, then laugh at how silly we both were. “It was quite nice, actually.”

“Good.” Haruka smiled openly, a strange and precious sight. There was a streak of contentment on his face that was new to me. He leaned in to merge our lips again, a new purpose behind his touches.

“Teach me how.”

 


End file.
